what do we do now?
by jaspernalice4ever
Summary: Austin and Ally have never gotten along but when Ally comes to school with a new look and they have to be in the same class all year will sparks fly or will they just ignore it and let the fire die? Read and find out. Auslly.
1. Chapter 1

**Ally's POV**

I was sitting in my room writing in my book when my best friend walked in. I put my book down and smiled at her.

"Hey Trish what's up?" I asked.

"Oh nothing just that we start our senior year tomorrow and we haven't even gone shopping." She said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"I'm free now." I said.

"Okay let's go. By the way I'm staying over tonight so we can help each other get ready in the morning." She said.

"Okay." I said.

"Where's your dad?" She asked.

"I don't know. You know he just leaves sometimes. He'll probably be gone a few months before he decides to come back." I said and she nodded. We got in her car and she started driving. We didn't talk about my dad anymore. Trish knew that he left for months at a time and just sent money from wherever he was. He was only home a day or two before he left again, restless spirit he always said. I honestly thought he had another family somewhere but I didn't ask. Ever since my mom died he's been gone more often than not.

"You know you should date Austin Moon." Trish said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"What no, he's such a jerk!" I exclaimed. She laughed.

"I knew that would get your attention, now where do you want to go first?" She asked.

"Rue 21."**[1]** I said and turned up the radio. I used to have a crush on Austin but he blew me off. He was the bad boy at school. He hung out with the popular crowd and didn't acknowledge your existence if you weren't popular. He was a total jerk but his best friend Dez was a sweetheart. I wanted to ask him why he was friends with Austin every time I talked to him but I didn't. I knew Trish had a little crush on him but we knew he would never date her because he was one of the popular kids too.

We finally made it to Rue 21 and we jumped out of her car. We went inside and started looking around. Trish came toward me.

"You would look great in this." She said and held up a light blue mini dress. I smiled and took it from her adding it to the pile I already had. She had a pile too and when we were finished shopping we checked out. We went to a few other stores and bought jewelry and makeup to go with the outfits.

We finally made it home at 9:00. We took turns in the shower and I made us some dinner. We talked and laughed and finally crashed on my bed.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of the radio alarm on my clock. It was playing Temperature by Sean Paul. Trish grinned at me and turned it up. We started dancing and singing while trying to find something to ware. Trish came over and handed me a black mini-skirt and a pink shirt that hugged my form and showed my stomach a little when I moved. It showed my tattoo and belly button ring that Trish convinced me would be a good idea. The tattoo was a small rose and the belly button ring was two little cherries that hung down** [2].**

She got dressed in skinny jeans and a blue tank top with a sweater over it. I put on ballet flats that were black and sparkly. She wore blue ballet flats and we grinned at each other. She pushed me down on the bed and did my make-up. It looked natural and whatever she did made my eyes seem bigger and stand out. She did her own make up and turned to me.

"We should get going." She said and we both grabbed our purses and walked out to my car. She left hers at my house and we drove to the school. I was nervous because Trish and I wouldn't usually wear something like this. We used to wear t-shirts and jeans but this summer we decided we wanted to change things up so this was the first time anyone would see us like this. Not that I cared what they said or thought. We looked at each other for a moment before we climbed out of the car and went into the school. People literally stopped what they were doing and turned to look at us. Trish rolled her eyes and we walked through ignoring all the stares until we got to my locker.

I got there and realized that I didn't have anything in there because it was the first day of school. I sighed and turned to lean on the locker. Trish leaned next to me and the moment we looked up I rolled my eyes. Austin and his little group of friends were walking down the hall. I braced myself for the usual insult, but when he looked at me he actually did a double take and I smiled sweetly at him before grabbing Trish's hand and walking right past them.

"Hey Dez." I said.

"Hey Ally, Trish." He said and we continued walking. We had our first class together so we went in and sat down next to each other. It was a music class and I knew that every year the teacher gave a big assignment at the beginning of the year. The assignment was to write a song and perform it for the entire class. I was excited but also nervous. I could tell Trish was to. The door opened and I looked up. Dez and Austin walked in and I groaned. Of course he would be in this class.

**Austin's POV**

When I saw Dawson in the hallway I couldn't believe my eyes. She was HOT. What the hell happened to her this summer? When I walked into first class and she was there I was shocked. I didn't even know she was into music. Of course I wouldn't she was just a dork, really inconsequential really. Until now. The teacher walked in and without a word handed out a stack of papers. It was an assignment. I read through it and seen that we would have to write a song and perform it for the class, I expected that. But it said we also had to do a duet and that the partner selection was totally random. I hoped I didn't get someone completely horrible.

"Okay class now that you've had time to read the assignment you know that the duet is completely random. I noticed that I have an even number of girls to boys so I wrote each boys name down on a piece of paper and put them in this hat." He said holding up a cap. "Each girl will pick from random and whoever is on the paper is your partner no exceptions."

I watched as one by one each girl went up and no one said my name. Trish and ally went last. Only Dez and I were left and Trish pulled out a name she looked at it but didn't say it out loud until Ally had here piece of paper and they showed each other. Then Ally said it.

"Dez." She grinned and I looked at Trish.

"Austin." She said and I sighed. Dez smiled at Ally and they both laughed.

"You get the next two days then you have to perform both songs for the class." The teacher said.

"Two days!" Ally and Trish exclaimed at the same time. The teacher gave them a look and then they came and set down with us.

"Let's get to work." Ally said and we all started thinking of lyrics. I was so caught up in writing a song I forgot to even try to insult either of them. This was going to be a hard class because the whole time I was trying not to let my eyes wander lower that Ally's face.

**[1] Love that place!**

**[2] Thought I would give Ally a bit a rebel in her. **

**I need help with songs. If you have a suggestion for Dez, Trish, Ally, or Austin to sing for their single song. Also if you have a song you really want Austin and Trish to sing or Dez and Ally let me know in a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ally's POV**

The two days we were allowed for the project passed quickly and I had spent more time with Austin and Dez than ever before. They had come to my practice room both days after school. I didn't know what he and Trish were singing together and they didn't know what Dez and were singing together. We had written our songs separately. We walked into class and you could feel the nervous energy. The teacher walked in and smiled.

"Well today's the day class are you excited?" He asked and everyone groaned. He showed us the order we were performing. Dez and I were next to last and Trish and Austin were last. We all sat down and listened to everyone's songs. Some were good, some needed some serious work. It was finally our turn and Dez grabbed a microphone and handed it to me. We went up to the stage since this class was held in the auditorium. I looked at him and he grinned and nodded. We could do this.

(**Bold=Dez, **Underlined=Ally, _Italics=both._)

From this moment, life has begun

**From this moment you are the one**

Right beside you…

_Is where I belong, from this moment_

On….

**From this moment I have been blessed**

I live only for your happiness

**And for your love….**

_I'd give my last breath, from this moment on_

I give my hand to you with all my heart

**Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start**

_You and I will never be apart_

_My dreams came true because of you_

From this moment

_As long as I live I will love you_

_I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give_

_From this moment on_

You're the reason I believe in love

**And you're the answer to my prayers from up above**

_All we need is just the two of us_

_My dreams come true because of you_

_I promise you this _

_There is nothing I wouldn't give_

_From this moment _

I will love you

**I will love you**

As long as I live

_From this moment on_

I looked at Dez and everyone started clapping. We grinned at each other and he hugged me. We went back to our seats and Trish gave me a high five. I looked at Austin and he was looking between me and Dez like he was trying to figure something out. I ignored him and looked at the teacher who was writing stuff down. We didn't have to do our solos until tomorrow.

**Austin's POV**

I looked at Ally and then Dez. I wondered if something was going on between them since they wrote a love song as a duet. I don't know why but it bothered me to think about that. Of course Trish and I didn't write a love song. I sighed and the teacher called us to perform our song.

(**Austin=bold, **_Both= italics, _Trish=underline)

**I'm just a breath away, losing my faith today**

Falling off the edge today

**I am just a man. Not super human**

I'm not super human

**Someone save me from the hate**

**It's just another war**

**Another family torn**

Falling from my faith today

**Just a step form the edge….Just another day in the world we live**

**I need a hero, to save me now**

**I need a hero**

Save me now

**I need a hero to save my life. A hero will save me.**

Just in time

**I've gotta fight today to live another day**

**Speakin' my mind today**

My voice will be heard today

**I've gotta make a stand but I am just a man**

I'm not super human

**My voice will be heard today**

**It's just another war, Just another family torn**

My voice will be heard today

**It's just another kill…the countdown begins to destroy ourselves**

**I need a hero to save me now**

**I need a hero**

Save me now

**I need a hero to save my life**

**I need a hero, just in time**

**Save me just in time**

**Save me just in time**

_Who's gonna fight for what's right_

_Who's gonna help us survive_

**We're in the fight of our lives**

And we're not ready to die

_Who's gonna fight for the weak_

_Who's gonna make them believe_

**I've got a hero**

I've got a hero

**Livin' in me**

_I'm gonna fight for what's right, today I'm speaking my mind_

**And if it kills me tonight**

I will be ready to die

**A hero's not afraid to give his life**

_A hero's gonna save me just in time_

**I need a hero to save me now**

**I need a hero**

Save me now

**I need a hero to save my life, A hero will save me**

Just in time

**I need a hero**

_Who's gonna fight for what's right, Who's gonna help us survive_

**I need a hero**

_Who's gonna fight for the weak, who's gonna make them believe_

**I need a hero**

**I need a hero**

_A hero's gonna save me just in time._

I went back to my seat and Ally turned to me.

"That was really good Austin. I liked it." She smiled and I found myself smiling back before I remembered I was supposed to hate her. I wiped the smile off my face.

"Yeah like I care what you think Dawson." I regreted the words when I seen hurt flash in her eyes before she turned back around but I didn't apologize. I had worked hard for my reputation I wasn't going to throw it all away for one girl. Dez looked at me and for some reason he looked a little mad. The bell rang and he followed me out.

"Why did you look at me like that?" I asked him.

"Do you have to be so mean to ally she's not that bad you know." He said. It made me mad.

"Why do you care are you secretly dating her or something?" I asked irritated.

"No! I like her friend Trish. Anyway, she's really nice Austin and if you would get your head out of your ass for five seconds and actually try to get to know her I think you would like her. But you can't do that can you? You have a reputation to uphold, but don't say I didn't warn you. Your going to end up alone or with some fake person you don't even really like because you can't let go of your ego long enough to see what's right in front of you!" By the end of it Dez was yelling at me then he just turned on his heal and walked away.

I shook my head. What the hell was that about. I shrugged and walked to my next class and guess who was there. The teacher sat me right next to Ally and started class since I was a little late. Ally wouldn't even look at me the whole class. I threw a piece of paper at her and she turned to glare at me. She stood up and the teacher looked at her.

"Stop being such an ass Austin." She said and walked out without another word. Everyone just stared after her for a minute dumbfounded. The Ally everyone was used to never did something like that. Even though she just called me an ass I found it totally hot.

**Ally's POV**

I went into the bathroom and sank to the floor. Why the hell did I just do that? Sure I was mad at Austin for being mean in first class but I shouldn't have said that. If I had one more class with him I was going to scream. Most girls didn't get why I didn't like him. I mean sure he was hot and had the most adorable brown eyes but he was also a jerk and I couldn't take that. The bathroom door opened and I expected to be scolded by some teacher but when I looked up it was Austin. I jumped to my feet.

"Austin this is the girl's room what are you doing in here?" I asked.

"Looking for you." He said as if that was obvious.

"What do you want?" I asked standing in front of the sink. I seen him come up behind me in the mirror but I ignored him and started fixing my makeup. Once I put my lipstick back in the bag he spun me around so that I was facing him. I looked into his eyes and saw that they were clouded with lust. He leaned toward me like he was going to kiss me and he was so close. I felt his breath on my lips and a second later his lips touched mine. It was softer than I thought it would be, so I pushed my hands into his hair and made the kiss deeper and harder. His hands left my waist and went down to my ass. He lifted me up and sat me on the sink. I wrapped my legs around him and his mouth left mine. He moved down my neck and started sucking on the sensitive spot. I bit my lip to keep from moaning out loud. Suddenly I came to my senses and pushed him away from me. I jumped off of the sink and looked at him. He had a small smirk on his lips.

"I knew you wanted me." He said cockily.

"I'm going to pretend this didn't happen." I said clearly and turned away from him.

"Good luck with that Ally. I on the other hand will be thinking about it all night, and coming up with a plan to get you to let me go farther." He said.

"No way in hell." I said

"We'll see." I heard the door open and close. I looked into the mirror and saw that he left a hickey on my neck and I groaned.

"Fuck!" I said and started trying to cover it up. I finally got it all covered up and the bell rang. I went to my third class and seen Austin.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I exclaimed and everyone turned to look at me. Austin smirked and I just wanted to slap him.

**Hey guys! So what do you think so far?**

**The songs where From This Moment by Shania Twain and Hero by Skillet. I hope you enjoyed the little Austin/Ally scene in there. **

**Remember to read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ally's POV**

I just ignored everyone and went to sit in the back of the room. Normally I would sit in the front but I didn't particularly want to sit near Austin. Trish came in and I breathed a sigh of relief she sat down next to me and smiled. The teacher started writing on the board and Trish pulled out a piece of paper. She wrote on it and passed it to me.

(**Trish=Bold, **_Ally=italics_)

**Hey Ally, what was that song about?**

_Oh well Dez thought it would be fun to write a love song but don't worry there's nothing going on between us. I wouldn't do that to you._

**Well I can tell that you did a cover up on your neck. Details!**

_Is it that noticeable?_

**No, I just know because I know your skin color.**

_Oh, well it was Austin._

**Austin Moon!?**

_Yes._

**What the hell happened and where the hell was I?**

_You were in second period and I got mad at him and walked out of class. He followed me into the bathroom and we kind of made out. He said 'I knew you wanted me' then left. It's not a big deal._

**Not a big deal! You made out with Austin freaking Moon.**

_I know but it will never happen again so that's it. Stop passing notes and pay attention. We'll talk about it later._

She thankfully listened to me and threw the note away. Austin was watching us and I ignored him. Finally the bell rang and we got out. I went to the rest of my classes and found that Austin was in all of them. It pissed me off but I dealt with it. We were now in the last class of the day and Austin sat right next to me. I sighed and turned to him.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Nothing. I was just wondering when you got a tattoo and a belly button piercing." He said.

"This summer." I said.

"How did you get your parents to agree to that?" He asked cockily.

"What parents?" I asked sarcastically. He looked at me confused and I just sighed exasperatly.

"Ally?" He said hesitantly.

"Would you just leave me alone?" I asked.

"Mr. Moon, Miss Dawson since you two can't seem to stop talking you can talk all you want in detention this afternoon." He said turning back to the board.

"Great. See what you did." I said and ignored him for the rest of class. When the bell rang we just stayed seated and the teacher looked at us.

"Well I'm going home now. I've got people watching the doors so if you leave even a second early I'll know." He said and walked out. I sighed.

**Austin's POV**

Ally sat there and didn't talk to me. I tried everything and she wouldn't say a word. Finally I stood up and walked over to her. I pulled her out of the desk and sat her on top of it.

"Talk to me Ally." I said and she looked at me annoyed.

"What do you want?" She asked.

I didn't say anything I just moved toward her. I kissed her lightly and smiled when she kissed me back. I put my hands around her and pulled her closer. She wrapped her legs around me and her hands found my hair. She was pressed against me as tight as she could be and I heard her moan a little. It turned me on and I moved me lips to her neck again just like I did in the bathroom. All of a sudden I felt her push me away. I looked at her and she looked pissed.

"I am not one of your sluts Austin. I won't be toyed with then thrown away when you get bored." She said and before I could respond she walked out. I looked toward her and felt something. It hurt me that she would think of me that way. I don't know what it was but she made me want to be different. She made me want to change and make her my only one. I texted Dez and told him I needed to talk to him fast.

**Ally's POV**

I went home and even thought I already had my solo Austin inspired me to write a new one. I went to my piano and started playing a few notes. Soon enough I had the song I was going to sing tomorrow. I heard a knock at my door and went to get it. Trish was standing there and I knew I had to tell her.

"Trish, you know how I said that it was never going to happen again?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"Well it did." I said and the moment the words were out of my mouth she looked at me and grabbed her phone.

"I'm ordering dinner. It's going to be a long night." Trish said. I sighed and sat down. She sat next to me.

"Trish, every time I'm alone with him he kisses me, and even though I know I shouldn't I actually like it. He's a great kisser." I said.

"You could become friends with benefits." I stared at her with my mouth hanging open. "What? It's a good idea; you get all the benefits without the messy emotions. No strings attached."

"Are you insane?" I asked.

"No, Ally it's a great idea. You just have to talk to him about it." Trish said.

"One problem with this whole friends with benefits thing. We're not friends." I said.

"Just talk to him." She said.

"Fine! I'll text him." I said.

"You have his number?" She asked and I rolled my eyes.

"The whole female population has his number." I said.

"I don't." She said. I ignored her.

(**Austin-Bold,**_ Ally-Italics_)

_Hey, it's Ally. I need to talk to you. Can you come over?_

**Sure. Text me your address.**

_Bring Dez_

**Why?**

_Trish is here and she kind of likes him_

**Okay, we'll be there in 15.**

_Kay_

I texted him my address and we sat and waited. The door bell rang and I knew it wasn't them yet so it had to be the food.

"Good thing I ordered extra." Trish said. I went and paid the guy and took the pizza. I sat it on the table and opened both boxes. The door bell rang again and I answered it. Dez and Austin were standing there.

"Hey Ally." Dez said and hugged me.

"Hey Dez." I moved out of the way so that they could come in. Austin looked at me questioningly and I grabbed his hand. I pulled him upstairs to my room.

"Where are your parents?" He asked.

"My mom passed away last year and my dad is always gone out of state." I said and he glanced at me.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"It's fine I'm used to it. I need to talk to you." I said.

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"I've got a proposition for you." I said and his eyebrows rose.


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously**

"_I've got a proposition for you."_

**Ally's POV**

"Okay tell me." He said.

"Well you obviously like making out with me so I was thinking that maybe we could be friends with benefits. No strings attached no messy emotions." I said and he looked at me for a while. He moved toward me and put his arms around me. He pulled me against him and my breathing increased.

"What kind of benefits?" He asked quietly.

"Anything you want." My voice came out breathy. He leaned down and kissed me hard. I pulled him closer and moaned lightly. He pulled away and smirked at me.

"I accept." He said before crushing his lips to mine again. I bit his lip lightly and he growled. His hands moved down my back and cupped my ass. He squeezed a little and I pushed him onto the bed. He put his hands in my hair and moved his mouth to my neck. He flipped us so that he was slightly on top of me and he started unbuttoning my shirt. When he had it all the way unbuttoned he started peppering kisses all over my breast. I wanted to go further but the door flew open and we both froze.

"Did you two forget that Dez and I were here or what?" Trish asked. I pushed Austin over so that he was lying beside me. I glared at Trish and noticed Dez standing there too. I didn't care that I was practically half-naked; I stood up and put my hands on my hips.

"Way to be a buzz kill Trish." I said. She held her hands up in apology and I rolled my eyes. I rebuttoned my shirt and we all went downstairs. We hung out for a while and then they all left. I sighed and left to. I went to the doctor's office and waited to be seen when I finally was the doctor smiled at me.

"So Allyson what are you in for today?" She asked politely.

"Well doctor Kelly, I want to start birth control." I said and she looked at me.

"A good choice but remember if you don't take them then they won't work." She said. I nodded and she gave me the prescription. I picked it up and went home. I sat in my room and realized that even though I told Austin that I wasn't one of his sluts, that's exactly what I turned out to be. I sighed and took one of the pills. I changed into a night shirt and short shorts. I took my bra off because I always slept like that. I heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. It was Austin.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"We never did finish what we started Ally." He said and then he kissed me. I moved away from him and closed the door.

"I have neighbors you know." I said and rolled my eyes. He laughed and I went into the kitchen. He followed me.

"Ever had sex in the kitchen?" He asked.

"No." I said and he grinned. He picked me up and sat me on the counter.

"What is it with you and sitting me on things?" I asked laughing.

"Makes it more fun." He shrugged and I rolled my eyes again. He moved toward me and kissed my neck. I moved my head so that he had better access.

"Austin, maybe we should go somewhere else." I said.

"I like it right here." He said and bit me lightly. I moaned involuntarily. I felt his hand slip under my shirt and move up my side. When he felt that I didn't have a bra on he drew back and looked at me. He raised an eyebrow. I gave him a look that said he shouldn't even ask. He shrugged and pulled my shirt over my head. He kissed me and both of his hand came up to touch my breast. He fondled them and I moaned. He moved to take my nipple in his mouth and kept his other hand on my breast. I moved toward him slightly and pulled his shirt off. I ran my hands down his chest and abs. I bit my lip and moved toward him.

**Austin's POV**

Okay I'll admit. It was hot that she didn't have a bra on in the first place. The little sounds she was making was turning me on. The possessive part of me came out and shad she was _mine._ I knew she wasn't really mine but she was for now and I was going to make the best of it. I nearly took her right there when she started touching me. I picked her up and put her back on the floor. I spun her around and made her bend over the counter. I pulled the shorts she had on off of her and started running my hands over her ass. I finally came to the place I wanted to be.

I ran my fingers over her lightly and then I slipped one inside of her. The sound she made was pure heaven. I smiled slightly to myself and started moving fast. It didn't take too long before I knew she was close. Her breath started going faster and she sounded like she was panting. I moved my finger one last time and I knew she felt the orgasm because her body jerked and she let out a loud moan.

I pulled my finger out of her and then grabbed my pants and pushed them down. I put my hands on her hip to steady her then I slowly pushed in to her and she moaned. I started moving my hips faster and her breathing became erratic. Mine started to become faster too and the moment I felt her hit her climax I couldn't stop myself and I climaxed with her. We stood there for a moment and finally I pulled out of her. We both got dressed and I looked at her.

"I'm leaving." I said. She nodded and walked me to the door.

"Um, I'll see you tomorrow." She said awkwardly and closed the door. I drove home and when I got there my sister was sitting on the couch.

"Hey." I said and she looked at me.

"What's her name?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You smell like sex. Who was the girl?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter Ashley." I said.

"It always matters Austin. Sex should mean something to both of the people involved." She said and I rolled my eyes and went to my room but I couldn't get what she said out of my head because for some reason this did matter. Ally mattered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ally's POV**

I woke up the next morning and took a shower. I blow dried my hair and curled it. I did my make up and put and pink skinny jeans and a pink top. I got my bag and went out to my car. I got in and drove to school. When I was standing at my locker Trish came up and smiled at me. I put my stuff in my locker and got stuff out for my first two classes.

"So are you ready?" She asked.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"First class we have to perform our solos today." She gave me a look.

"Oh yeah but the solo I showed you isn't the one I'm doing. I wrote a new one." I smiled.

"Oh cool. I'll be surprised it's great." She said and we walked to class together. Dez and Austin were already there. We were the last ones and as soon as we walked in the teacher looked at us.

"Ally, you're up first. After here you go Trish." He said and we both nodded. I went to the front of the room and started the music.

_Remember the feelings _

_Remember the day_

_My stone heart was breaking_

_My love ran away_

_This moment I knew I would be someone else_

_My love turned around and I fell_

_Be my bad boy, be my man _

_Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend._

_You can be my bad boy, but understand_

_I don't need you in my life again_

_Would you be my bad boy, be my man _

_Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend. _

_You can be my bad boy, but understand that I don't need you again_

_No I don't need you again_

_You once made this promise to stay by my side_

_But after some time you just pushed me aside_

_You never thought that a girl could be strong_

_Now I'll show you how to go on _

_Be my bad boy, be my man _

_Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend. _

_You can be my bad boy, but understand that I don't need you in my life again _

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man _

_Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend. _

_You can be my bad boy, but understand that I don't need you again _

_No I don't need you again_

I finished my song and everyone clapped. I looked at Austin and he had a look on his face that I couldn't read so I just shrugged and sat down beside Trish. She smiled at me and the teacher started setting things up for her. She turned to me and Started taking.

"That was awesome Ally." She said and I smiled.

"Thanks." I said

"I better help him set up or he'll put something in the wrong place. Dez hugged me and I smiled.

"So when's the wedding?" I asked and he looked confused.

"Who's wedding?" He asked.

"Yours and Trish's." I smirked and he turned red all the way to his ears.

"We're not even dating." He said.

"You should be." I smiled at him and Trish seemed to be having difficulty so it was goinjg to take a minute before she could perform.

"You think I should ask her out." He said.

"Totally! You guys would be awesome together. Right Austin?" I asked looking at him and he seemed to be thinking about something but looked at me quickly.

"What?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Never mind. But seriously you should." I said looking at Dez. He nodded and I smiled.

**Austin's POV**

I was thinking about the song that Ally had just sang when I heard her say my name. I glanced at her and she looked like she was waiting for an answer.

"What?" I asked. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Never mind. But seriously you should." She said looking at Dez. I wandered what they were talking about but didn't ask. I was staring at Ally and thinking about what my sister had said. Ally mattered to me and everytime I thought of her it made me happy. I don't know what it was, I had hated her since preschool and she had hated me, but something was different this year. It was our last year of school together and then she'd probably move away and go to school and I'd never see her again.

It hurt me to think that I would never see her again and I didn't want her to go. She was _mine_! I want it to stay that way forever and that scared me more than anything. I heard Trish start singing but I wasn't listening. I started texting my sister.

**(Austin**, _Ashley)_

**Ash, I need to talk to you.**

_What is it?_

**Ally. There's something happening to me and I just realized that it was senior year and she will be leaving and I don't want her to go. Why do I feel like this?!**

_It's called love moron. Now man up and do something about it!_

I stopped texting her. She was wrong, I was not in love with Ally Dawson. No way could that be true. I would never fall in love it was a waste of time. Maybe this was something else because I WASN'T IN LOVE WITH ALLY DAWSON! I never would be.

**Do you think Austin is going to come to his senses about this?**

**The song was Bad Boy by Cascada.**

**Read and Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ally's POV**

Trish and Dez had finished their songs and now it was Austin's turn. I didn't know what his song was and I was curious. I wanted to know what his song was about.

_This world will never be what I expected_

_And if I don't belong who would've guessed it_

_I will not leave alone, everything that I own_

_To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late_

_Even if I say: "It will be all right."_

_Still I hear you say you want to end your life_

_Now and again we try to just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it around, 'cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

_No one will ever see this side reflected_

_And if there's something wrong, who would've guessed it_

_And I have left alone everything I own_

_To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late _

_Even if I say: "It will be all right."_

_Still I hear you say you want to end your life_

_Now and again we try to just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it around, 'cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

_The world we knew won't come back_

_The time we lost can't get back_

_The life we had won't be ours again _

_This world will never be what I expected_

_And if I don't belong…._

_Even if I say: "It will be all right."_

_Still I hear you say you want to end your life_

_Now and again we try to just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it around, 'cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

_Maybe we'll turn it around, 'cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late (It's never too late!)_

_It's not too late_

_It's never too late!_

When Austin stopped singing I realized that I loved the song. He was an amazing singer which I didn't expect. I didn't expect Dez to be a good singer either but he was. Austin walked off the stage and came back to sit down. He was the last one to perform and the teacher stood up and started talking.

"I have recorded your performances and I'm going to go over them tonight and should have your grades to you by tomorrow. Some of you did really well and others still need some work but that's what this class is for. We will be working on songwriting, performing, and music. Have a nice day, I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled as the bell rang. I was getting my stuff when I noticed Austin waiting for me. Dez and Trish were nowhere in sight. I walked out into the hallway with Austin and I noticed some people looked shocked because normally we wouldn't be seen together.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the front doors to the school and walked around the side. I knew we were going to be late for class but couldn't bring myself to care. I wanted to ask him where we were going but just kept my mouth shut. He finally stopped by a little alley that was behind the school and pulled me into it so we wouldn't be seen. I turned to him with a questioning look.

"What are you doing Austin?" I asked.

"Why don't we ditch this place and go have some fun." He said.

"Are you crazy?! It's the second day of school and you're asking me to skip?" I asked.

"Yeah come on Ally. Let's just get out of here and go somewhere for a couple of days." He pleaded.

"Days?! Won't someone wonder where we are?" I asked.

"Probably the teachers but my parents won't care and your Dad doesn't even have to find out." He said.

"And where would we go Austin?" I asked angrily.

"Sin City." He said and I looked at him and wondered if he had lost he mind. The craziest thing about it was that I was actually considering going. I sighed and turned away from him. I paced away from him the suddenly made up my mind and spun to look at him.

"Let's go." I said quickly. He looked surprised then he looked pleased. He pulled me to his car and we got in. HE started driving and I half expected the school to call the cops and we would go to jail but soon he drove out of city limits and I suddenly relaxed a little more. I heard him chuckle a little and glanced at him.

"What?" I asked.

"If you had told me a few days ago the Ally Dawson would skip school and go to Vegas with me I'd have called you crazy." He said and I rolled my eyes. He turned down the music and looked at me.

"How long will it take to get to Vegas?" I asked.

"Thirty eight hours." He said and I looked at him.

"That's almost two days." I said and he nodded.

"We'll stop halfway to sleep but other than that we won't stop. Today's Tuesday so we'll probably get there late Thursday night or early Friday morning." He said and focused on the road.

"How long are we going to stay?" I asked. I had been thinking on the drive. I almost didn't want to go back to Miami. All I had there was an empty house and school. I knew Austin would want to go back because unlike me he has a family.

"As long as you want Ally." He said and his voice was softer. I glanced at him and the look in his eyes scared me so bad that I couldn't stop what came out of my mouth.

"What happened to no strings attached?" His eyes cleared and he laughed.

"No strings here, just a couple of friends going to Vegas together to have a little fun." He said and I rolled my eyes. Austin drove until it became dark and I lost count of how may state lines we crossed but that was because it was dark and I couldn't see them anymore. I wasn't even sure what state we were in but he pulled into a motel and we went inside.

The man at the front desk took one look at us and rolled his eyes. He looked us up and down and then his eyes went back to the magazine he was reading. I glanced at Austin and he shrugged and cleared his throat.

"We'd like a room please." He said.

"I ain't housing no runaways." He said giving us a look.

"We aren't runaways." I said.

"Your two teenagers who have no parents with them and no bags." He said. Austin sighed.

"Sir I'll tell you the truth. We aren't runaways, we are both eighteen and we just got married and we couldn't afford plane tickets so we decided to drive to our honeymoon and it's getting late so we need a place to stay." He said and I gaped at him. I knew he was eighteen but I was seventeen. I wasn't going to enlighten the guy so I just kept my mouth shut. Austin finally managed to get him to give us a room. We went to find it and I sat on the bed. I gave Austin a look.

"I can't believe you just told that guy we were married." I said laughing. He grinned at me and nodded.

"It got us a room didn't it?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"You are unbelievable; I can't believe I actually came here with you." I said and he smiled.

"I can't believe it either." He said. We sat quietly for a minute and I laid back on the bed. Austin came to sit lay next to me. I sighed and turned to face him.

"Is it bad that I kind of don't want to go back?" I asked. He looked at me seriously.

"Why don't you want to go back? Your friends are there." He asked.

"I don't have a family Austin. I don't want to go home to an empty house and have to think about the fact that my own father doesn't care enough to take care of me. I have nothing to go back to except Trish and Dez. I can always find another school. It's not home to me anymore Austin, not like it used to be." I said and by the end of it I was crying. He pulled me to him and kissed me softly. He didn't say anything because I knew there was nothing he could say to make it better. He just pulled me closer and wrapped me in his arms. He held me while I cried and finally I cried myself to sleep still lying on his chest.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I hated seeing her cry and I thought back to what my sister had said to me. I was beginning to think she was right. I think I'm in love with Ally but I don't really know. I've never been in love before and I wasn't sure how to feel about it. I thought it was best to keep it to myself for now. Seeing Ally like this shocked me. She was so vunerable and all I wanted to do was take care of her.

I couldn't believe it when she said she would leave with me. We were probably going to miss a couple weeks of school but she was worth it. I wanted her to have a little fun and going to Vegas seemed like a good idea. I fell asleep with Ally wrapped tightly in my arms.

* * *

**So what do you think of them going to Vegas together?**

**Austin thinks going to Vegas will be fun but of course I have to add a twist so it's going to blow up in his face.**

**The song is never too late by Three Days Grace  
**

**Read and Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ally's POV**

We woke up the nest morning and went through our routines without speaking. We got in the car and drove through more states and by the time we got to Vegas it was dark. Austin checked us on and our room was on the top floor.

"Ally let's go have some fun." He said pulling me out of the room.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He laughed and just shook his head and I knew he wasn't going to tell me. I sighed and just let him lead me out of the hotel. He pulled me down the street and I finally seen where he was going. I pulled back and he looked at me.

"What is it Ally?" HE asked.

"I can't believe you're taking me to a dance club." I said.

"Come on. It'll be fun." He said and pulled me closer to him. "You know you want to." His voice was lower and he kissed me. When he let me go I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I said and he smiled in triumph. We danced together and it was actually fun. HE ordered us some drinks and even though I knew they had alcohol in them I figured what the hell. It wasn't that big of a deal. We drank a lot and the night became blurry. I didn't know what was going on half the time. We stumbled into the room at four in the morning and we both passed out on the bed.

* * *

I woke up to the bright sun coming through the windows and a horrible headache. I stumbled out of bed and pulled the curtains closed. I decided to take a shower while Austin was still in bed so I went to the bathroom and took off my clothes. I climbed into the water and washed myself. I was staring at my reflection in the mirror and I moved my hand to brush my hair off my face and noticed a ring on my finger. I looked down and seen the diamond ring sitting on my left ring finger and I started hyperventilating. I tried to remember what happened last night.

I had flashes of Austin and I in the club, then we were somewhere else and I was wearing a dress. I started freaking out and I didn't care that I was only wearing a towel I flung the door open and Austin sat up suddenly. He glanced at me and his eyes stayed on me. I glared at him and he sighed.

"What's wrong now Ally?" He asked.

"Are you aware that we got married last night?" I just came out with it and his eyes widened staring at me. He glanced at his hand and I noticed he wore a ring too. He paled and stared at me.

"What the hell are we going to do?" He asked.

"We have to get it annulled." I said and he nodded. We both got dressed quickly and went down to the courthouse in town. We waited for what seemed like hours then finally we got to see the guy. We went into his office and he glanced at us.

"What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Well sir, we got a little drunk last night and got married. We need to get it annulled." I said.

"Names?" He asked and got out a piece of paper. I gave him my name first.

"Allyson Marie Dawson." I said.

"Austin Monica Moon," He answered and I glanced at him trying to keep a straight face. He gave me a look and I stayed quiet.

The judge asked us basic questions and we answered all of them the he just looked at us for a minute.

"I am not going to annul your marriage." HE said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"You are both not of legal age for drinking so you shouldn't have been drunk in the first place. I sentence you to six months hard marriage. If you still want to get a divorce then I will gladly do it." He smiled like he was doing us a favor.

"You've got to be kidding me." Austin muttered.

"Nope. Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Moon." As soon as he said that my head snapped up and I stared at him. My last name was changed now. What the hell were we going to tell the school when we got home?

The judge smiled at us and told us we could go. We were walking back to the hotel in silence. I glanced at Austin and that's when I realized I MARRIED AUSTIN FREAKING MOON. What the hell?

"My parents are going to kill me." He said and I looked at him.

"What the hell happened to no strings attached Austin? This is strings!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. I was drunk and if I recall so were you." He said. I sighed and took his hand. He looked at me. I started playing with his fingers and looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry okay. Maybe this isn't so bad, at least I got a cool last name out of it." I made a joke and he smiled like I wanted him too. Then his face fell and he sighed.

"You know we're going to have to tell the school and then everyone's going to know when you start using my last name." He said.

"I know but who cares what they think?" I said and he smiled.

"Yeah who cares and besides we only have to stay married for six months." He said and I smiled. We could handle it. We decided to go back to Florida because our first night in Vegas didn't go so well so we didn't want to risk it. Austin actually let me drive his car and I smiled at him.

I was driving and Austin fell asleep on the way. I turned the radio on and listened to the music playing softly. I admitted to myself that I didn't really mind being Mrs. Austin Moon. The only weird part about it was that I had never met his family and we weren't in love. I knew we could make it six months but I knew it was going to be one hell of a ride.

* * *

**What do you think of the Judges' decision?**

**Do you think Austin and Ally can put up with each other for six months?**

**Read and Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ally's POV**

**Week One: Monday**

When we got home it was Monday morning so we had to go to school. Austin sighed and took my hand.

"We have to go to the office and tell them." I said and he nodded. We walked to the office together and the principle looked at us.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely.

"We need to inform you of something." I said.

"What is it Miss Dawson?" She asked and I glanced at Austin.

"Well that's just it. My name isn't Dawson anymore. It's Moon." I said and she glanced between the two of us.

"Oh, you two got married?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Why does this concern me?" She asked.

"Well I'll be using that last name now and I thought the school should know so that they don't get confused." I said. She nodded.

"I'll inform your teachers." She said and I nodded. Austin and I walked out of the office. The first people we ran into were Dez ad Trish.

"Hey guys." Austin said.

"Hi, where have you guys been?" Trish asked.

"We got married in Vegas." I blurted out and they both just stared at us for a minute and then all of a sudden Trish grabbed my arm and dragged me away from them. She pulled me into the bathroom and I looked at her.

"Why the hell would you marry that jerk? He was supposed to be a friend with benefits not a husband!" She said and I rolled my eyes.

"We may have gotten a little drunk." I said.

"Why didn't you get it annulled?" She asked.

"We tried but the judge said we had to stay married for six months and then if we wanted to get divorced then we could." I explained. She sighed but dropped it. We went to class and I sat down in front of Austin. He and Dez looked at us but didn't ask where we had been and then the teacher noticed we were finally there.

"Miss Moon I realize that you may have just gotten married and are back from your honeymoon but you need to get to class on time." She said and I nodded quietly. I noticed everyone looking between Austin and I and I sighed. It was going to be a long day. I could tell. Finally class was over and we went into the hall. Austin was beside me and I glanced at him. Trish and Dez were n the other side of me.

"Everyone's staring." I muttered to Austin. He turned to me with a grin.

"Let's give them something to stare at." He said and before I could respond he grabbed me and kissed me hard. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. My hands slipped into his hair and he moaned a little. We heard someone clear their throat and turned to see Mr. Graham looking at us.

"Just because you're married does not mean that the school rules do not apply to you." He said and we nodded. He walked away and we all started laughing.

"You did that on purpose." I shoved Austin lightly. He grinned and slung his arm around me. We walked to our next class and he sat in his seat next to me.

* * *

The rest of the day past quickly and we went to my house. I knew my dad wouldn't be there. He only came like once a year. Austin came in with me and sat hi stuff on the floor.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked. "And if you say pancakes I will slap you into next week." I added. He laughed.

"How about Lasagna?" He asked and I nodded.

"Sounds good." I said and put lasagna in the oven. I sat in the living room with him.

"Don't you have to go home?" I asked.

"Yeah after dinner we're going to my house and we're going to tell my parents and my sister Ashley." He said.

"Okay." I sad and put in a movie. Finally the movie was over and the food was done so we ate dinner quietly. I was nervous to go to Austin's house

It was time to go t Austin's so we got in the car and drove to his house. We walked in and seen that they were just finishing diner so Austin smiled at them.

"Guys we need to talk." Austin said.

"Okay sweetie. Have a seat." We both sat down and his family sat around us.

"Well Ally and I went to Vegas and we were gone few days. When we were in Vegas we went out to a club and we got a little drunk." HE said and his parents looked between us.

"Is there a point to this story?" Ashley asked.

"We got married." He blurted and they all stared at us.

"Well I guess congratulations are in order." His dad said and hugged us.

"Welcome to the family." His mother smiled at me and I glanced at Austin. He looked confused.

"You're not mad?" I asked.

"No you're both adults. You can make your own decisions." His dad said and I nodded mutely.

"Okay well I'm staying with Ally tonight." Austin said and we left.

* * *

As soon as we got back to my house Austin looked at me.

"Wow that was easier than I thought." I said.

"Yeah I know." He smiled and I decided it was time for bed . I went upstairs with Austin following me. I kicked off my shoes and then pulled off the pants I was wearing. Then I took off my shirt and threw it on the floor. I noticed Austin staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said but I noticed that his voice was deeper. He pulled his shirt off too and then shed his jeans and came to lay beside me. I turned and laid my head on his chest. I moved so that I was propped up on my elbow and then I kissed him. His hand slid into my hair and he kissed me back. I deepened the kiss and slid my tongue in his mouth. I moved my mouth away from his and kissed down his body. When I got to the top of his boxers I licked all the way across and he shivered. I pulled his boxers off and touched him lightly. I ran my tongue over the length of him and got him to stand at attention.

I licked up and down both sides then finally I ran my tongue over the tip of him and he let out a whimper. I shot him a grin before I took him in my mouth. His hands clenched the sheet and he moaned loudly. I started moving faster and when I heard his breathing turn erratic I stopped and moved my mouth off of him. I pulled my panties off and grabbed one of his hands. I moved his hand to my center and he started moving it. He moved his hand expertly fast and I moaned. I felt myself building up to a climax and finally it came. I dug my nails into his chest and he moaned. I moved up his body and aligned myself to take him into me. I slowly sat down and we both groaned.

I started moving fast. Rocking my body on top of him. His hands went to my hips and he helped me keep the rhythm that was mutually satisfying. I looked down at Austin and he was staring up at me with lust in his eyes. His hands slid up my body and cupped my breast. He started playing with them and I moaned. I felt him hit that spot deep inside me and I bit my lip to keep from moaning. Austin's eyes darkened and he pulled me down to kiss me hard. Finally we both climaxed at the same time. I rolled off of him and laid there getting my breathing under control. I drifted off and right before I fell asleep I could have sworn I heard Austin say that he loved me.

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**Read and Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ally's POV**

**Week 1: Tuesday**

I woke up with Austin's arms around me. I moved away from him so that I could stand up. He rolled over and pulled the blankets tighter around him. I laughed quietly and got some clothes to change into. I went to the bathroom and took a short shower. I got dressed and went back to my room. Austin was sitting up and he looked at me when I walked into the room. I walked over and kissed him lightly.

"You should get ready. We still have to go to school you know." I said.

"I know." He rolled his eyes and got up. He had the sheet wrapped around him and I grinned. He rolled his eyes again and walked out of the room. I lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. I thought about the beginning of school. It was the start of senior year and we had barely started it but so many things had changed. Austin and I could barely be in the same room for more than ten minutes since first grade but know we were married. It surprised me how bad I wanted it to stay this way. I didn't want to get the marriage annulled but it's what he wanted so I would do it. I admitted to myself that I loved him but I could never admit it to him. He came back in the room and I bounced off the bed.

"Ready?" I asked and he nodded. I grabbed the keys of the dresser. "I'm driving." I said grabbed my bag. He followed me out to the car and I turned on the radio. The song was One More Night by Maroon 5. I turned it up. We drove in silence then Austin turned to look at me.

"You know everyone's going to be talking about our marriage today right?" He asked.

"I know but I really don't care what they think, I like being married to you." I realized what I had said as soon as it came out of my mouth. He glanced and me.

"Really?" He asked.

"Well it's not as bad as I thought it would be." I smiled. He grabbed my hand and held it. I parked the car and we both got out. Trish and Dez walked up to us and I smiled at them.

"Hey guys how's the married life?" Dez asked.

"Great." Austin said and moved so that he had his arm around me. I smiled up at him and he grinned. We all started walking toward the door. Everyone turned to look at us and I rolled my eyes.

"Jeez people it's been a day don't you have anything else to talk about. If not then maybe you should get lives." Trish said and pushed through them. I tried not to laugh as we moved to my locker. I got my things out and we walked to class. As soon as we got in class the teacher started telling us our assignment.

"Okay class so you all got your scores back for the songs you wrote. Now I have an interesting project for you. I want you all to research one musician that you admire and then you will present your findings to the class." She smiled and then went to sit down. I sighed.

"Remind me why we have to come to school." Trish said.

"Seriously I don't know why we can't just take alternative classes when we want to." Dez complained.

"Maybe we can." I said and they both looked at me.

"What are you talking about Ally?" Trish asked.

"Well we're all technically old enough to sign ourselves out of school. We could do online schooling or we could get our G. ." I said.

"Your right we could." Trish smiled.

"I'm seriously considering it." Austin said and we all nodded. The class finally ended after a while and we went into the hall. Dallas walked up and I smiled at him.

"Hey Dallas." I said.

"Hi Ally. I wanted to ask you something." He said and I nodded.

"Okay what is it?" I asked. He glanced at Austin and then looked back to me.

"Is it true you got married to Austin because you're pregnant?" He asked.

"That's ridiculous of course she isn't pregnant." Austin said.

"I don't think I was talking to you." Dallas said through his teeth.

"No, but that's my wife your talking to." Austin said and he was tense.

"I can talk to Ally if I want. I can even do this." Before I saw it coming Dallas grabbed me and kissed me hard. I shoved him away.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I exclaimed. Before he had a chance to say anything Austin hit him hard enough that he stumbled. He hit him again and this time he went down to the ground, Austin kicked him in the stomach.

"Don't ever touch Ally again." He said and stalked out the front doors of the school. I ran after him.

"Austin!" I called his name and he turned to look at me.

"What Ally?" He asked quietly.

"What was that?" I asked.

"He shouldn't have touched you like that. You're my wife Ally. Your mine." He said quietly.

"Why couldn't you just walk away Austin?" I asked.

"That's not me Ally. That will never be me. I don't walk away." He said and by the tone of his voice I knew he was mad.

"People can change Austin." I said.

"Look I'm sorry. I can't be what you want me to be Ally. You grew up sheltered; you don't know what the world's really like. You're like a princess, you don't see anything but the illusion other's create for you. The world isn't pretty Ally, sometimes you can't walk away." He looked at me.

"Sheltered? Is that what you call it Austin? My mother died and then my father basically abandoned me to go do god knows what but no I'm just a little girl who doesn't know anything. Is that it? You don't know anything about my life Austin. Don't bother coming over tonight. I don't want to see you. If this is really what you think of me fine. We only have a few months and then we can get the marriage annulled and you never have to see me again." I turned and ran away from him. I wasn't sure where I was going I just knew I couldn't stay there.

* * *

I ended up at the park. I sat under a tree and started crying. I don't know what I thought. Maybe that he liked me but I was just fooling myself. He didn't like me before, I don't know why it would be any different know. Maybe it was the fact that I loved him. I had thought that he was showing me the boy underneath the cocky façade but now I asked myself. Was it really him or just another mask he wore? Despite all of it I still felt like I was losing a part of myself. I walked home and when I got there I went into my room. I figured it was time to apply to collage. I applied to a few that were far away. One in California and the other in New York but I also applied to some in Florida.

I laid in my bed and my mind wandered to Austin. I missed him but I was mad that he talked to me the way he did. I couldn't believe that he thought of me that way. I drifted to sleep thinking about him.

* * *

**Do you think Ally will forgive Austin?**

**If anyone wants to make a trailer for this on youtube PM me and let me know.**

**Read and Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ally's POV**

It had been two weeks since Austin and I have spoken. There was a dance tonight and Trish was forcing me to go so I was stuck in my room with her getting me ready. She did my make-up then went to my closet and pulled out a dress. It was dark pink and was tight around the breast; it went to my knees and was feathered at the bottom. **(A/N: The dress she wore in tickets and trash bags.)**

I sighed and waited for her to get dressed. Dez was picking up Austin so Trish told him we would just meet him there. She knew I didn't want to see Austin. I missed him more than I thought was possible but I wasn't going to tell him that. I was waiting for him to apologize because he was the one who said all the hurtful things. Trish was finally ready so we went to the dance. I walked in and moved toward the wall so that I would be out of the way for the couples who were dancing on the floor. Trish went to find Dez.

I was leaning on the wall when someone leaned beside me. I turned and seen Dallas and he smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and ignored him, I heard him sigh.

"Look Ally. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you." He said.

"No really. I didn't know that. You ruined everything Dallas; just leave me the hell alone." I said and he raised his hands in surrender and walked away. I looked across the crowd of people and seen Austin standing there. He didn't seem to notice me and he was talking to Dez about something. I suddenly got an idea and went to the DJ. I asked him something and he nodded. I went to the stage that was there and the music stopped. I heard a few people groan but then the band started playing. The spotlight moved so that it was on me. Trish smiled and gave me thumbs up while Dez and Austin both looked at me with confused expressions. I picked up the microphone and moved to the center of the stage.

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us_

_How we met and the sparks flew instantly_

_And people would say "They're the lucky ones"_

_I used to know my place was the spot next to you_

_Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat._

_Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on_

_Oh. A simple complication, miscommunication, leads to fallout_

_So many things I wish you knew._

_So many walls up, I can't break through._

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking_

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah_

_I don't know what to say since a twist of fate_

_When it all broke down_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

_Next chapter_

_How'd we end up this way?_

_See me nervously pulling at my clothes_

_And trying to look busy_

_And you're doing your best to avoid me_

_I'm starting to think one day, I'll tell the story of us_

_How I was losing my mind when I saw you here_

_But you held your pride like you should've held me_

_Oh. I'm scared to see the ending_

_Why are we pretending this is nothing?_

_I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how_

_I've never heard silence quiet this loud._

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking_

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah_

_I don't know what to say since a twist of fate_

_When it all broke down_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

_This is looking like a contest, of who can act like they care less_

_But I liked it better when you were on my side_

_The battle's in your hands now_

_But I would lay my armor down _

_If you say you'd rather love than fight_

_So many things that you wish I knew _

_But the story of us might be ending soon _

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking_

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah_

_I don't know what to say since a twist of fate_

_When it all broke down_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now. Now, now_

_And we're not speaking_

_And I'm dying to know if it's killing you like it's killing me, yeah_

_And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate_

_Cause we're going down _

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

_The end_

I walked off the stage and Trish came up to me. She left Dez with Austin and pulled me out of the room. She turned me to face her and smiled sadly at me.

"You miss him don't you?" She asked.

"Yeah, I miss him a lot." I sighed.

"Why don't you just go back in there and talk to him then?" She asked.

"He needs to apologize Trish. I can't just let him get away with treating me like that." I said.

"Fine, be stubborn." She crossed her arms and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm just not feeling this dance Trish. I'm going to go outside for some air okay." I told her and she nodded quietly. I walked out the front doors and leaned on the side of the building. I don't know how long I stood there but I felt someone next to me. I didn't even care enough to look who it was. I sighed and then I felt someone touch my face lightly. My eyes snapped open and I seen Austin looking at me.

"Ally…." His voice trailed off and I met his eyes.

"What are you doing Austin?" I asked with my voice barely above a whisper.

"I have to tell you something but first I want to know if you forgive me. I was a jerk and completely wrong." He brushed my hair back and looked into my eyes. "I'm sorry Ally."

"I forgive you." It was the only thing I could possibly say. He smiled and cupped my face in his hands.

"I have to tell you….I love you Ally. I don't know what I would do without you. I never want to leave you. Most people think our marriage was a stupid mistake but I don't, it was the best thing that could possibly happen to us." He said and I stared at him.

"I love you too Austin." Before he had time to respond I pulled him down and crushed my lips over his. At that moment it started pouring the rain but we didn't break the kiss. We were getting soaked but we didn't care. We were in our own world. Suddenly Austin moved away from me and I looked at him questioningly. He held his hand out to me and I took it.

"Let's go home." He said and pulled out Dez's car keys. We knew he could get a ride home from Trish but me texted her on the way home to let them know we were leaving. She replied saying that it was okay. When we got to my house we walked straight to my room. I pushed Austin down on the bed and told him to behave while I got dressed. I went to the bathroom and changed into my pajamas. I walked back to my room to see that Austin had taken off his wet clothes and was lying on my bed wearing nothing but boxers. I smiled at him and he grinned. I lay next to him and he wrapped his arms around me.

I kissed him lightly and he smiled into the kiss. I climbed onto him and straddled him. He smirked up at me but I could see the lust in his eyes. I moved slightly and he made a sound in his throat. I moved back and forth over him and he grabbed my hips to make me stop. I smiled down at him mischievously and pulled my shirt off. I wasn't wearing a bra so I was bare from the waist up. I decided to tease Austin so I rolled off of him and walked out of the room. I heard him groan a little and I smiled. I walked down the hall and before I made it very far he caught my shoulder and spun me around.

"You can't just leave me hanging like that Ally." He said and his voice deepened. He pushed me into the wall and kissed me. I felt his hand move up to cup my breast and he started pinching my nipple lightly. I moaned and he used it as an excuse to put his tongue into my mouth. We battled for a while and finally I let him win. I dug my nails into his back and he pushed his hips into me lightly. I wrapped my legs around his waist and felt his arousal. It was pressed tightly against me and I made a small noise in my throat. He pulled us away from the wall and walked into the room that was the closest which happened to be the bathroom.

He sat me on the counter and grabbed my panties and jerked them off. I pushed at his boxers struggling to get them off of him and he must have been as impatient as I was because as soon as he was free of the boxers he shoved himself into me and we both moaned. He put his forehead on mine and we stayed like that for a moment then he started moving. I threw my head back in pleasure and felt his lips touch my neck. He growled low in his throat and bit me. I jerked in surprise and he looked at me with a sparkle in his eye. I smiled and brought his mouth to mine. I bit his bottom lip lightly and then sucked it into my mouth. He clutched me close and I let go of him. His hand went to my hair and he bent me backwards keeping one hand on my lower back to steady me. The angle made him deeper in me and we both groaned lightly. He started moving faster and I started breathing erratically feeling the pressure building until with one last expert move he made me climax hard and I knew he climaxed at the same time. He braced himself on the sink and we both got our breathing under control.

"I love you." He said quietly while pulling himself out of me.

"I love you too." I said and he carried me back to the bedroom. We lay down and I pulled him close to me. We fell asleep quickly feeling satisfied and happy.

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**The song is The Story Of Us by Taylor Swift.**

**Read and Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ally's POV**

I woke up in my bed and Austin was still laying there asleep. I sighed happily and crawled over him trying not to wake him. I put on a robe that was hanging on my door and went downstairs. I went out to the back porch and sat down on the porch swing. I started rocking back and forth slowly thinking about the past. I had never realized it before but Austin had always been in my life. We may never have gotten along but he was the one thing that was steady in my life. He was the one person that was always there for me to fall back on. As if my thoughts had called to him he sat on the swing next to me and I turned to face him.

"We're married right?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Well I wanted to ask you something important. It's our senior year and we'll graduate soon enough and I'm assuming we aren't going to get our marriage annulled right?" I asked.

"No we aren't. What's your point Ally?" He asked.

"Well I want to do something but I'm not sure that you'll agree with me." I said.

"Just tell me Ally." He said and I looked at him.

"Well I was thinking that I want to have a baby. I know we're young but we are married and this is what I want Austin. Please can we try to have a baby?" I asked and looked at him. He studied me for a minute then he touched me face.

"Ally, we can try for a baby. I know we can do it and if it's something you want then we'll make it work." He said and I smiled.

"Thank you." I kissed him lightly and wrapped my arms around him. He hugged me tightly then I pulled away from him when a thought accured to me.

"What?" He asked.

"What time is it?" I asked and he glanced at his watch.

"10:00 am, Why?" He asked.

"We were supposed to be at school 2 hours ago." I said and he sighed.

"Well we already missed this much why not just skip the rest of the day?" He asked.

"We are going to fail senior year if we don't stop skipping." I said and he looked at me.

"Why don't we just leave school?" HE asked and I looked at him.

"Are you crazy if we don't graduate we won't get into college." I pointed out.

"I didn't say we were going to drop out. What I meant is we should do online schooling. Since we're trying for a baby we should probably get used to staying home anyway." He said and I nodded.

"That actually makes sense." I said and he smiled.

"Yes Ally, sometimes I make sense." He smiled at me and I rolled my eyes. I pulled him back in the house and decided we should get dressed.

I went upstairs and got dressed then waited for Austin to figure out what he was wearing. Finally he was ready and I wanted to go to the park so I took his hand and pulled him out of the house. I turned to lock the door and then turned to Austin.

"I really should get you a key made." I said and he laughed.

"Probably." He said and I smiled at him.

"So if memory serves me right your birthday is next week." I said.

"And if memory serves me then so is yours." He said.

"My birthday is the day after yours." I laughed.

"Jeez, I'm only a day older than my wife. You know most couples have at least two years between them." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Well we don't. My point was, what are we going to do for your birthday?" I asked.

"Well I was thinking since we are both turning 18, we should have a joint party." He said.

"That's a good idea. So where are we having it?" I asked.

"Probably at your house." He said and I nodded.

"We'll have to buy some stuff and get Dez and Trish to help us set things up." I said and he laughed.

"We should probably make sure that they don't break something." He said and I nodded.

"You got a point they do seem to break things a lot. Speaking of Trish and Dez, are they dating?" I asked.

"I don't think they are yet, but I think they want to." He said.

"We need to find a way to get them to admit they like each other." I said and Austin gave me a disapproving look.

"Don't meddle Ally." HE said.

"I'm not meddling, I'm helping destiny." I said and he rolled his eyes. We made it to the park and we sat on the swings.

"You should let them figure it out." He said and I gave him a look.

"This is Trish and Dez we are talking about, they couldn't figure their way out of a box let alone this." I said.

"Okay, just don't get into any trouble." Austin said.

"Fine." I said and he laughed.

"Don't pout." He said and put his thumb on my bottom lip. I smiled at him. "That's better." He kissed me lightly.

"I love you." I said and he smiled.

"I love you too."

**What do you think?**

**Read and Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ally's POV**

I was sitting in my bathroom and it was two hours before the party. Trish insisted she do my make-up and when I asked her why we could possibly need two hours to do it she just rolled her eyes and hauled me to the bathroom so here I was. Trish had been working on my eyes for thirty minutes straight and I finally got why it would take so long, Trish had to have it perfect, if she thought something was wrong she would wash it all off and restart. That had happened three times already and this time I grabbd her hand and stopped her.

"Trish it looks fine, move on." I said and she rolled her eyes and grabbed a light colored lipstick and slid it on to me. It made my lips look kissable and I smiled at her. We went back to my room and she started looking through my closet. I knew Dez and Austin were downstairs setting up the party. Trish pulled out a dress that she thought was appropriate. It was short, red, and skintight. I glared at her.

"It's your eighteenth birthday Ally, have a little fun." She said.

"Have you forgotten that I'm married?" I asked.

"No, and I happen to know that your husband will go crazy when he see's you wearing it." She said And I rolled my eyes but slid it on. She handed me some shoes to go with it. I put them on and by the time she got ready it was time for the party. I heard the first few people arrive. Trish started walking to the stairs and glanced back at me when I didn't follow.

"I'm just going to use the restroom real quick." I said and she nodded and went downstairs. I went into the bathroom and locked the door. I pulled the bag down from the cabinet beside the sink and took the test out. Austin and I hadn't even started trying for a baby but that didn't mean we hadn't had sex before. I took the test and waited for the results. I set a timer on the watch I was wearing and at five minutes it beeped. I walked over to the sink and looked down. There it was, that little plus sign. Someone banged on the door and I jumped.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me are you okay?" I pulled the door open and pulled Austin in with me. He looked at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Well it turns out that we don't even have to try." I said and he looked at me.

"what are you talking about?" He asked confused. I handed him the test and he glanced at it. He froze and stared at the plus sign.

"Already, jeez. I thought it would take longer honestly." He smiled at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Well it didn't." I said.

"Happy birthday Ally." He said.

"Happy birthday to you too Austin." I said and kissed him lightly.

"We should get to the party, they'll start to wonder where we are." HE said sitting the teat down. We walked slowly down the stairs and when everyone seen us they yelled happy birthday at the same time and we grinned at each other. We stayed together for a while then I split away from him to go talk to Trish. I found her standing in the corner and smiled at her.

"You'll never believe what I just heard." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"Dez has a crush on you." I said and he faced lite up.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah you should go talk to him." I said and she nodded and went to find him. Austin walked up behind me and laughed.

"I see your meddleing." HE said.

"It had to be done. They have been driving me crazy. They look at each other and you can see they like each other but they never say anything, I'm just helping." I said. He laughed and hugged me

"This party was a good idea." Austin said. "It's good to see everyone again before we switch to online school." He said and I nodded.

"I'm going to go get something to eat." I said and Austin nodded and I walked away from him. I walked in to the kitchen and seen Dallas standing there.

"Hey Ally." He said and I smiled.

"Hey Dallas." I had no idea what he was doing in here but I just went around getting all the stuff to make a sandwich. After I ate the sandwich Dallas was still there.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked turning away from the sink to find him right behind me.

"Yeah you can." He said and grabbed my hips. He pulled me toward him and I tried pulling back but he just held me tighter he was about to kiss me when suddenly he wasn't there anymore. Austin was in front of me and Dallas was on the ground.

"Never put your hands on her again or so help me god I will kill you." Austin voice sounded threating and Dallas stood up and walked out without saying a word. Austin turned to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said and he hugged me tightly.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you Ally. Your my everything and I love you. I'm never going to let you go." He said and kissed me.

"Thank you. For being here, for staying with me." I said.

"Of course. I'm in this for life babe. Nothings going to change that." He said. I smiled and we went back to the living room where the party was still going on but this time Austin wouldn't let me leave his side. I thought about Dez and Trish and as if conjoured by my mind we found them. The strange thing was that they were making out so we just left without saying anything. I grinned at Austin.

"Told you it would work." I said smugly.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't rub it in." He said and I laughed.

"I love you."

"I love you too Ally, forever."

* * *

**So sorry for being AWOL for a while.  
**

**What do you think?**

**Read and Review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ally's POV : Epilogue.**

Austin and I have been married since high school and we now have four buetiful kids. Trish and Dez also got married but they're only on their first child. I know they'll have more but they're in denile about it. I think its cut how they act around each other. Austin may be a bad boy but isn't that what every girl wants.

Every good girl wants a bad boy who's only good for her.  
Every bad boy wants a good girl who's only naughty for her.

At least that's what I heard. Austin and I are planning on taking the kids to Disneyland but Austin's a little hesitant. The kids kind of take after him which means they're little trouble makers but we love them anyway. Our lives are better than either of us ever thought it would be. It's not perfect but it's still amazing.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Review.**


End file.
